


I See You Looking

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America's Shield - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being a shield. (Written for a challenge at <a href="gameofcards.livejournal.com">Game of Cards</a> on LJ where you had to write a fic from the POV of an inanimate object.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You Looking

It’s hard being a shield. Most people think it’s because you are constantly being hit with things — and by things, I mean super heavy, powerful things like bullets and canons and heads — and it can really give you a headache. You also spend a lot of time covered in dirt and grime and being knocked accidentally into walls or tables.

But really, it’s not any of that at all. I’m built to withstand hits, and I hit harder in return, so bring it on! Plus my owner really loves me, and after every battle he tenderly washes me off and sometimes polishes me until I look better than ever. He also carries me almost everywhere. I’ve seen the whole world, I’ve jumped off planes, I’ve fought off aliens.

I really do have quite a good life. Except for one thing: My owner.

He’s a good guy. Okay, he’s actually probably the best guy in the whole world. Guys like him don’t really exist anymore, but there he is. Honest, loyal, good-hearted, trustworthy, strong, smart.

Stupidly naïve when it comes to women.

Like how many times does an attractive redhead have to flirt with you and touch your arm or wiggle up against you or “accidentally” fall into your lap for you to realize that, hey, maybe she likes me? Apparently the answer is somewhere in the millions for my owner, because it’s been six months and he still doesn’t get it.

It’s unbelievable really. I mean, she practically lives with us. She’s always climbing into bed with him or just randomly showing up to eat food from the cupboards or steal the remote. The other day she claimed she was cold so he would hold her and keep her warm.

But yet the guy still doesn’t see it. And it’s not that he doesn’t want to see it, because do you know how many sketches of her he has stashed away in drawers or how many times I’ve seen him look at her like a lovesick puppy?

I really wish I could talk. I would give him a piece of my mind.

Maybe I need to just hit him over the head. Or something.


End file.
